


Tastes So Good Make a Grown Man Cry

by queenofsass



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anonymity, Completed, M/M, Oblivious Kirk, Oblivious Spock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Texting, dirty texts, sneaky kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsass/pseuds/queenofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gets a message from an unknown number and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spock was no stranger to anonymous messages on his PAAD as his number, like that of all bridge and high ranking personnel officers, was listed in the public directory available to all crew members of the Enterprise. So, when a message from an unknown number appeared on his PAAD while he was going through some reports from their last routine scouting mission he didn't bat an eye. 

Unknown: Every time I pass you on the ship my stomach drops through the floor. I am dying to drive you to an emotional response. 

Spock quirked his eyebrow in both interest in confusion. He knew the sender was speaking of the human emotions of desire and lust, but he wasn't sure how he felt about being the object of these emotions nor was he sure why it was so. Instead of making a serious reply he said something sarcastic, which was, frankly, the most human thing Spock does. 

First Officer Spock: If I generate that kind of feeling within you then perhaps you should pay a visit to Doctor McCoy. You may have an illness, and I am sure he would be happy to prescribe something. 

A response was almost immediate which was a bit surprising to Spock. His logical sarcasm usually caused people to ignore him. 

Unknown: Dammit Spock, you know what I mean. 

Spock thought about a reply, but inevitably gave up and went back to his reports.

...

Spock hadn't heard from his mystery "friend" in a week or so, but the whole crew had been busy, and he assumed they had found something more entertaining to do or they had simply been "playing with him" as his human friends called it. He was sitting in the Captain's chair monitoring the activity on the bridge as Captain Kirk along with several other members of the crew were nursing injuries from a routine reconnaissance-type mission gone bad when he received a text from the mystery person. 

Unknown: I know I shouldn't ask this, and I probably wouldn't if I wasn't mentally impaired right now. (McCoy gave me a wonderful injection to take away the pain) Anyway, what does a Vulcan dick look like? I mean, I know yours probably looks a bit different than standard, but when I took my intro courses at the academy we never covered any of it. Is it like a closely guarded secret because it's so awesome or what?

Spock could feel a green tinge colouring his cheeks. He had never given much thought to that part of his anatomy because it's just there, but he could understand the intrigue. Humans were the kind of beings that wanted to know the exact things that were unavailable to them. He knew it was unprofessional to respond, but since the question was couched in the basis of scientific interest and inquiry he felt he could and should answer it.

First Officer Spock: Vulcan reproductive organs be they male or female closely resemble those of humans. The Vulcan penis has no external sheath or foreskin and it is retracted when not stimulated. Vulcan's also posses a prostate and two testicles though they are shaped slightly differently and are closer to the body. The proximity of testicles to the body and the retraction of the penis is a defense mechanism. We don't guard our anatomy out of pride, but out of our need for privacy. Most Vulcan's find such things shameful to talk about. I resemble a Vulcan physically as my Vulcan genes are more dominate so you should draw your own conclusions about my penile structure.

Spock looked around the bridge and saw no one was looking at him nor had they noticed the fact that he was blushing, but he still felt tense. A response game in just a few short minutes, and Spock would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit worried/excited about what it would say.

Unknown: Wow. How could such a clinical description make me hard? It has though. I'd describe a human dick to you, but I'm pretty sure those aren't a secret. Spock, I must say, I'm surprised you answered such a personal question, especially since it was posed by someone who hasn't revealed themselves, and you are even inviting me to fantasize about you. You're quite the vixen Spock.

Spock felt the blush creep back onto his face as he replied with what he was sure, deep down, was a lie.

First Officer Spock: I answered your question as it was of a scientific nature. It wasn't as if you were asking because you wanted to make Vulcan pornography. However, if you want more information I would like to know who you are.

Unknown: Did you just make a joke? Wow. I never thought I would see the day. I ask because I'm interested, not for the sake of science, and you know that. As for who I am, well, I'm not quite ready to reveal that, but how about a hint. Spock wasn't sure what to say, but he really did wish to know who was sending him these messages even if he didn't return their feelings. He knew it was illogical, but he answered anyway.

First Officer Spock: That would be agreeable. I could give you more information or perhaps an image in return for the hints.  
Spock immediately regretted the last part, but sometimes his human side that he tried to force down came to the forefront and made him do idiotic and illogical things.

Unknown: I am in the Command division. I would love an image. ;)

Spock shuttered and placed his PAAD to the side until he returned to his cabin.

...

  
Spock contemplated what he was about to do, but instead of thinking too much like he usually did he started doing something. He had to think about something in order to get his "dick" (as his mystery messenger called it) to come out. He felt wrong fantasizing about someone he knew, but something about the inherent wrongness of the action caused him to spring to life much quicker. He thought about what it would be like to run his hands over his Captain while they were on the bridge and feel his body beneath his hands which were so sensitive to textures. He knew from casual brushes against him how wonderful his skin could feel. It was so blissfully cool against Spock's hot skin. He sighed when he felt his dick protract. He stroked himself until he was fully hard and before he could chicken out he snapped a picture with his PAAD and sent it. He quickly finished himself off and cleaned up before looking at the message that was sent in return.

Unknown: Wow. It's...slightly different in color too. I'm very turned on right now just looking at you. I can't imagine what it would be like to touch you. Your next hint: My eyes are blue. Question: What do you think about when you touch yourself?

Spock would have felt himself getting hard again if he hadn't just finished. He had a very good idea who was sending the messages, and he hoped his deductions were correct, but he wasn't sure if that was too much too hope for. He took a chance because the worst the person could do was stop texting because they disliked his answer.

First Officer Spock: I think about Captain Kirk letting me undress him, letting me run my hands all over his body, and neither of us says a word because talking isn't necessary when you know each other so well. I think about taking control so he can have at least one area of his life were he doesn't have to be in charge. I hope this doesn't offend you, and I have a feeling it doesn't. 

Unknown: How did you know it was me? Am I really so obvious? 

Spock felt a pressure he didn't know was weighing on him fall away and he sat his PAAD down. He wanted to finish this conversation face to face. 


	2. Give me a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Spock have a conversation. Neither one knows how it will end, but they both have high hopes.

The moment Spock stepped into Captain Kirk's quarters he realized he should have knocked, but now was not the time for attempting to follow the social niceties human's held so high. He was floating in a lust induced haze as he looked at Kirk lying naked on his bed with his PAAD still in his hand. 

“Spock, I, uh...well, I don't know what to say.' stammered Kirk as he tried to cover himself with a sheet.

Spock cleared an imaginary blockage from his throat while he tried to think of what to say, “There is no need to be modest after the things we have talked about. It's quite illogical actually. I felt it would be easier to come and speak to you than to message you on the PAAD since we do live right next to each other. It is quite obvious from the things we have said, even if it wasn't much, that we care about one another. I'm not mistaken am I?”

Kirk shook his head, “No Spock, you're not. I care about you a lot; more than I thought I could care about someone. I'm not sure how it happened either.”

“Nor am I Captain. I have never been attracted to anyone before because it's not in my nature, but I always assumed if I ever were then it would be to another Vulcan or at least a human that placed logical thinking and behavior above emotion, but that has not been the case.” Spock said before he began to slowly move towards the Captain. 

Spock sat beside Kirk on the bed and waited for him to say something because he wanted to know where this was going. Spock had a vague idea how relationships started in the human sphere as well as on Vulcan, but going through the motions was something entirely foreign and he needed Kirk to lead the way, at least for a little while. 

Kirk blew out a huff of air before a familiar smirk covered his face, “Most people would find your way of professing feeling as insulting, but I've grown accustomed to it. So what do you say Spock? Do you want to do something about this?” 

Spock did, but he wasn't quite sure how to vocalize his desire without sounding too eager. He leaned in closer to Kirk before answering, “You know Captain, there is a lot at stake if we make this a reality.”

Kirk sat up in the bed and let the sheet fall to the side, “I don't give a damn about the risks or consequences. All I want to do right now is kiss you until you feel dizzy and forget your own name.” 

Spock swallowed, “That would be, most agreeable Captain.” 

The words were barely out of his mouth before Kirk had decided he was through with talking. He was a man of action, and that's were he was comfortable. He leaned in and placed his hands on Spock's face and lightly pressed their lips together. Kirk kissed him again and again, on the mouth, the jaw line, and neck. Kirk pulled away slightly and whispered against Spock's mouth, “You can kiss me back, you know. “ 

Spock's reply was barely audible, “I've never done this before. I don't want to mess up.” 

Kirk chuckled and locked eyes with Spock, “You can't mess up when all I want to feel is your lips on mine. I don't care if your kisses are dry and chaste or sloppy and wet, practice can fix all that, but right now I just want you.” 

Spock trembled slightly at the hint of need in the Captain's voice before he leaned in to plant a hesitant kiss on Kirk's lips. Spock's kisses weren't perfect, and they reminded Kirk of his first messy kisses with young girls when he was in his teens, but it didn't matter because this was Spock. 

Kirk parted his lips slightly to let Spock know it was okay if he wanted to go further. The kisses grew deep and needy. They were a mess of tongues and entwined limbs. Each kiss was pushing them closer to the intimacy they desired. Spock was a mental mess as he felt Kirk's skin under his. He was so sensitive to textures, and Kirk's body was a beautiful new texture palate waiting to be discovered. 

They didn't get past kissing that night, but it didn't matter to either one of them because they had plenty of nights left on their five year mission to explore one another.


End file.
